brovillefandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
THIS WIKI IS INCREDIBLY OUT-DATED. IF ANYONE WANTS TO UPDATE STUFF, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO DO SO! Welcome to the Broville Wiki! Here you can find any information, from lore to locations. Broville is an enormous city map, made in the popular indie game Minecraft. It was started in 2009, by Oldshoes, who has since then created a huge team of builders dedicated to bringing you the best map they possibly can. Countless hours have been put into every version of the map (All ten of them!) As well as the upcoming V11. In Broville you will always find things to do, ranging from secret locations to hidden chests full of goodies, there is always something to find! So come on down, stay a while and listen! Tumblr mm7munTJFi1qzgutpo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mo54b7HuSl1qzgutpo1 1280.jpg Terrain Broville V11, unlike in previous versions, has an extensive amount of new and exciting terrain, not commonly found in vanilla worlds. Countless hours of landscaping have gone into creating beautiful scenery for you, the builder, to enjoy, improve, destroy, or call your home. Explore the wilderness and discover what many secrets may be hidden within. Among these exciting new frontiers you will encounter towering mountains, vast open plains, dark caves far below the surface, and much more, so get out there and discover! 2013-02-03 13.28.13.png 2013-01-14 22.22.50.png 2012-10-14 19.37.55.png Architecture Broville by its very description is a massive city, built by the hands of dedicated workers and players from all around the United States and Canada. Broville is divided into many smaller municpal districts, Brompton, Canal Town, and Breno, just to name a few. Among these districts the architecture varies just as much as their culture. From enormous skyscrapers to pleasant suburbs, Broville is alive and different everywhere you decide to go. Check out the city guide below for more information on anythin particular area you might be interested in. Something for everybody Above all, Broville has always been known for its diversity in play styles and preferences. Should you be the hardcore survivalist or the aspiring griefer looking for something huge to practice on, or maybe you're just looking for something new to explore, Broville has what you desire. There is a vast variety of places to see and discover, both above the surface and below, adventure lurks around every new corner, so watch your step, and be mindful of where you travel! No matter your intention, Broville is sure to please, with its largest and most intense installment yet. 2013-02-03 13.18.24.png 2013-02-03 13.07.28.png 2013-02-03 13.07.40.png 2013-02-03 12.52.09.png ''City Guide * Buildings * Areas * Landmarks * Items * Lore * Getting around 'Broville On Tumblr''' Some of the Broville team members have Tumblr page where they post updates on the map. They're updated fairly frequently (some more than others) so if you want to have the most up to date info on Broville check it out and give us a follow if you have a Tumblr account! Oldshoes Moneybob Thoth17 Khoraker Intruder Darkfox118